The Past Comes Back
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Abby suffers from nightmares about the Cretaceous. Nightmares that consist of blood and raptors and death and Connor's always there to help her.


_Sweat. Racing heart. Hitched breath. Terror, absolute terror behind those sweet, clenched eyes. The raptors, the bloodshed, the predators, and visions of a dinosaur mutilating Connor's body as she was frozen in place. It wasn't real, she knew. He was sleeping right beside her, but god, she had seen it so many times in her head; it was a common worry for her…and she never wanted to see it again. It made her sick to her stomach, it made her horrified of the world around her. _

Finally she let out a scream, jolting up, which startled Connor awake and he looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong, love? What's wrong?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"You—-you—-you were dead." Tears pierced her eyes, threatening to fall. She couldn't handle the squeezing pain in her chest, the anxiety that crept around in her stomach, the pain in her head and the heaviness of her heart. It was all making her breathing unsteady and harsh.

"I'm not dead," He shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder gently. He saw how she tensed and he sighed and started rubbing it, hoping it might calm her. "It was just a nightmare. I promise. I'm still breathing, I'm still intact, I'm still here for you…and I always will be." He tried to keep his voice low, his tone soothing and he opened her arms. "Come here, Abs…yeah?"

Abby only nodded and crawled into his arms, the tears finally falling from her face as she held him tight, almost hesitant to let go. If she did, would he be gone? Would he be dead? No. No. No. She tried to tell herself over and over again. They weren't in the Cretaceous anymore, he wasn't going to die. There were no raptors to kill him. "I'm so scared, Connor." Her voice was muffled by his shirt and her sobs as she admitted the fact that was so rare to hear from her.

"I know, I know," He whispered, kissing her head. "but it was only a nightmare. We're safe now. We've got the team and we've got guns and we've got food and we've got nice creatures and nice lizards and it's all going to be okay. Just remember that; we're safe…and I'll protect you no matter what happens."

"Aren't you scared, though? Don't you have nightmares, don't you fear that one day, you're going to wake up, and it's going to be nothing but the trees and the familiar sounds of a hungry raptor?"

Connor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he rubbed her back. "Of course I do. Everyday. Every night. I feel weird buying food, rather than stabbing it with a spear…I feel weird not having to run from everything, not having to hide behind trees and staying up late to be on guard." He explained to her. "And sometimes I wake up, covered in sweat, my hands shaking so much that I can't hold everything…and I swear I see the blood on my hands. The blood of dinosaurs and creatures, the blood from your body, trying my best to heal your wound…trying my best to heal my wounds…and I think I'm never going to make it out of that hell…but I try and I try hard. And I get up every morning and I go to work and I do what I have to do…because…as long as I've got you, as long as you're okay…I'm okay."

She was silent for a moment. Unable to say anything, but she looked up at him as he opened his eyes, smiling gently at her, trying to make her feel as comfortable and at home as possible. "You must not feel very okay now, then, yeah?" Abby asked. "Because I'm not very okay now."

Connor raked his fingers through her hair, before kissing her on the lips. "No. I don't like it when you're sad and scared, but I'll help you through it. That's what boyfriends do, now…it would be much nicer to see your beautiful smile on that face instead of these tears," He said, using his thumb to wipe the tears away before poking her nose playfully, watching her lips quirk just a bit.

"Now, you gave me this advice, but I feel it might be suiting for this situation. Close your eyes. Imagine you're in a happy place," He told her.  
"You're there. It's our wedding day…" She mumbled.  
"Alright, good…I love you, Abby. I do." He told her, closing his eyes, rubbing her back. "Take deep, even breaths…no more nightmares. I'll make sure of it,"

In a matter of minutes, Abby was drifting off and Connor had opened his eyes, if only to make sure she was going to be truly, alright. As he saw the sleepy smile take over her face, he sighed a breath of relief. She didn't deserve those nightmares, no one did. At least they wouldn't come back tonight…but tomorrow was always another night.


End file.
